The Gods Are Singing
by UknownHero
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Chihiro Kosaka wasn't someone you'd consider to be an exciting, or rather an interesting person. Apart from the Mai High Festival and her complete mess of a love life, she was never really that special. So why is she hearing songs in her head almost constantly? And why are they all about love and Keima? Inspired by the full version of the Season 3 opening!


Okay, this is a thing. UknownHero here and welcome to a one-shot! Yeah, I got bored and I've been actually thinking about this for a couple of days now. I'm probably going to screw up a little but hey, whatever. Anyway, this fic is actually inspired by the full version of the Season 3 opening and the various other songs in the World God Only Knows Soundtrack. Alright, let's do this!

New Game… Start!

 **(The Gods Are Singing)  
By UknownHero**

Chihiro Kosaka wasn't someone you'd consider to be an exciting, or rather an _interesting_ person.

She is the leader of the band and she had gotten to sing with a world famous idol, but that was really the only things she could think of that made her life interesting. There was also the fact that her love life was a complete and utter mess but she was trying to ignore that with everything she had. Everyone she knew had a special talent or unique trait, from Ayumi's ridiculous speed to Yui's crossdressing to… **his** "talent" for being a two-timing, heart breaking jerk and ignoring the world around him. Also she guessed he was good at video games but that was irrelevant.

And **he** still had a more exciting life than her!

She sighed as she went back to that night, which was only a couple of days ago. To be honest, she was still a little confused. She didn't fully understand everything and she was just too drained physically and emotionally drained after all that drama to care enough to ask him, and she doubt she would get a single worded answer out of him. She would rather just ignore what the hell just happened that night and just go back to her normal life.

Anyway, back to her being boring. Every person she knew had some sort of special trait. Heck, Ayumi had some sort of Goddess in her! And what was her special trait? To fall in love with someone, and get her heart ripped out from behind and crushed. Her special talent was to never find love. Yeah, what a great super power to have while in high school. Maybe she should buy a cat when she drops out, so that cat would continue the tradition of getting her heart ripped out when it died!

Who was she kidding? She was going to be miserable and alone after she graduates.

And to think she wrote a song about him…

She shook her head and just laid face down in her pillow, trying to get him out of her head. Why did she still care about him? And why was her heart wasn't willing to let him go? She sighed again and tried to drift off to sleep. School was tomorrow and she needed all the energy she could get.

It was going to be a grueling day at school and she would rather not fall asleep in the middle of class.

(Next Day)

She was failing horribly at not trying to fall asleep in class.

How could she know she stayed up until 5am thinking about her life!? It was a miracle she even made it on time. Though, she had looked at her reflection and knew her looks suffered for it. Messy hair, dark circles around her eyes, her uniform was a disaster and most of all she forgot her damn phone at home! She never left her phone anywhere! God, by the time she sat down she knew it was going to be the worst day of her life.

'Come on, Chihiro! Stay awake!' She thought as she gritted her teeth. It was English now and she was desperately trying not to get Kodama's attention. If she managed to stay awake for a little bit longer, she could take a well deserved nap after class before heading to band practice. She decided that maybe if she focused on other things going on in the class, she would be entertained long enough to make it through. Screw paying attention, it was more boring than her before she started the 2-B Pencils. She looked around and saw that it was mostly the usual. Some were focusing on the lesson, some were barely awake like her, some had completely tuned out all together, Elsie was crying as Kodama yelled at her and then there, she groaned, was those two.

Ayumi, focusing on the class and occasionally looking at Keima, and the gamer himself, once again focusing only on his PFP.

She almost slammed her head on her desk. Keima acted like nothing had ever happened while Ayumi started acting really strangely, looking at Keima and blushing whenever she was near him. It annoyed her. Why did she like the jerk? Hell, why did she _marry_ him (which doesn't count, by the way)!? She swore she was going to give the Otamegane a piece of her…

Why was a song playing in her head?

She looked around to see if anyone was playing music in class or outside, but didn't see anyone. And she guessed Kodama would be nagging at the poor soul by now. It was strange really. She swore, she was listening to a song she had never heard of and for some reason it was being sung by Ayumi. When did Ayumi write a song, let alone sing? And where did she hear it from? The 2-B Pencils only had one song to their name! She narrowed her eyes at her best friend before pulling out some paper and started writing down the lyrics as it played in her head.

 **Ayumi:** Koi no shirushi kimi no me ni mitsuketa ano hi

Kidzuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita

Sagashite ita tokimeki ni yatto deaetta no

Doko ni itemo mitsukedasu yo mô nido to mayowanai

Kitto futari unmei da yo nan'oku mo no hito ga ite

Deau no wa kompyuuta de mo muri

Heibon sugiru mainichi ni piriodo wo utta no

Tameiki sotsugyô dekiru no yatto

Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa

Shiawase no oora afuredasu tomaranai yo

Eki mae no funsui niji wo tsukutte iru yo

Kimi wo matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai pureshasuna toki

Koi no shirushi watashi ni mo mitsukete kureta ne

Onaji kimochi onaji kakera wakeatteru

Haguresôna toki datte daijôbu da yo ne?

Doko ni itemo mitsukedashite sô watashi koko ni iru

Te wo tsunaidara mirai no doa zutto hiraita ki ga suru no

Mô nanimo kowai mono no nai kara

Atarashii yume fukurande mainichi ga merry-go-round

Aenai toki ni wa setsunai kedo

Ame no hi mo suki da yo kimi no kasa atatakai

Itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo

Ameagari no sora ni niji wo miagete futari

Itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitai yo hikari no naka wo

Aozora ga mabushii kimi ga iru fuukei wa

Shiawase no oora afuredasu tomaranai yo

Eki mae no funsui niji wo tsukutte iru yo

Kimi wo matsu jikan sae mo kakegaenai pureshasuna toki

Ame no hi mo suki da yo kimi no kasa atatakai

Itoshisa eien nakunaranai shinjiteru yo

Ameagari no sora ni niji wo miagete futari

Itsumademo te wo tsunaide arukitai yo hikari no naka wo

La la la...

And it had to be a love song. She was sort of expecting it but still Ayumi could've at least wrote something better than a stupid, "KOSAKA!"

"Huh? What!? I'M AWAKE!" Chihiro yelled out, causing almost the entire class to giggle at her outburst,

"I may have let you have your Light Music Club but there will be no singing in class! Now translate what is on the board!" Kodama commanded. Chihiro blushed as she translated the sentence as best as she could. The grammar was… poor to say the least but it was decent enough to get the teacher off her back. She let out a breath she didn't know she held in and looked down at the lyrics she wrote. She must've sung it out loud without her even realizing. And for some reason, her heart was beating faster than normal and she still had her blush on her face. She sighed and rested her head on her head.

It was going to be a long day.

(After School)

"Hey Chihiro, are you alright? You looked pretty bad all day." Ayumi said as she tuned her instrument. Chihiro barely caught what she had said, because the song from earlier was still playing in her head. It wasn't even that catchy! It was starting to drive her insane. And Ayumi wasn't the only one she could hear singing it, believe it or not. The librarian, that used-to-be-rich girl from Yui's class (Mia or whatever), the karate girl with the cute cat that everyone knew about, Kanon when she managed to turn up for a test, even Nagase-sensei when she visited! And she had a sneaking suspicion she was still singing it as well. There were others too, but she tried her best to ignore it. Even Elsie's version of the song was driving her up the wall, "You look like you haven't slept for weeks, you should go home."

"I'm fine!" Chihiro snapped before realizing her tone, "Gah! Sorry, it's just… Ayumi, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Ayumi asked, having a feeling it was probably going to involve a certain someone,

"Have you… ever written a song before?" Ayumi looked at Chihiro strangely, as if she was she was asking an obvious answer question,

"No. You write all the songs, remember?" Ayumi answered as she nudged her friend a little. Then she spotted something sticking out of her pocket, "Hey, what's that?" Chihiro quickly took out the folded piece of paper and gave it to Ayumi. The runner quickly read it before smiling, "Hey, this is great! Where did this come from?" Chihiro was about to answer, when the last person she wanted to see came in,

"Elsie, it's time to go. It's going to be late and mother wants us home soon." Keima said, not even looking up from his PFP,

"Okay, good bye everyone!" Elsie called out, before heading towards the door. Chihiro watched them, before she gasped and ran in front of them and blocked the door, "Um, Chihiro?"

"I-I-I have a new song that I really wanna play! And I want your brother to listen!" Chihiro quickly said. She was panicking now. Why was she doing this? Her heart was beating faster as she looked at the cool and calculating stare of Keima Katsuragi. It was almost if he was studying her. No, it was exactly that. He was studying her, trying to figure out why she was doing this. She wanted an answer to that too,

"Hm. Fine." Keima said as he went to grab a seat. Her bandmates looked at Chihiro with confusion on their faces,

"Chihiro, we don't have a new song to play." Miyako pointed out,

"Well, technically we do." Ayumi spoke up as she gave her the lyrics Chihiro had written down,

"But we can't play since we don't know what to do." Yui said, a little sad that she couldn't show her beloved her talents,

"D-D-Don't worry, I-I c-c-can do this alone." Chihiro said a little nervously as she tried to calm her beating heart. Now a different song was playing in her head and for some reason, she wanted to sing it to Keima. She picked up her guitar before taking some deep breaths, before letting the song take over her very being.

 **Chihiro:** Whenever you cry, just count your blessings

Every time you try, learn something, believe yourself

Look to the sky, like a bird without wings

If you want to fly, feel your heart, release yourself

We are alive in this world

Life is sometimes unfair…

We keep going in this world

Lord will hear our prayers…

Look up at the sky, like a bird without wings

If you want to fly, feel your breeze, release yourself

Why do you sigh? Just count your blessings

Every time you try, find something, believe yourself…!

My mission is gonna be a tough one

I know it's not a game anymore

I swear that I'll never fail again

'Cause I don't wanna regret anymore!

Can you hear I'm calling you?

I just wanna feel you!

Don't forget to remember

So please remember!

I hear you are calling me

I want you to feel me!

You know I won't surrender

Never surrender!

My mission I've got to execute

I know it's not a game anymore

I swear that I'll never fail again

'Cause I don't wanna regret anymore!

Secrets of the Goddess

God Only Knows!

This was surprising. Chihiro didn't know what happened but she felt things as she sang. Determination, the will to tackle any challenge thrown at her, to stop some sort of evil even. But mixed in was… sadness. Regret. The feeling of being unable to stop something she could've prevented. It was… weird. Why did her heart hurt? Her head was spinning and she had a small headache. She needed to get home. She opened her eyes and saw that Keima and Elsie were gone. Did they leave in the middle of her song?

"Uh… what was that?!" Ayumi called out, "Where did that come from? It's great and all but still…"

"It just sort of… came to me." Chihiro admitted. They looked at her as if she was lying, but it was the truth, "I imagined it with an orchestra though and it doesn't sound right with a guitar, doesn't it?" The 2-B Pencils nodded but were still suspicious, "Anyway, where's Ellie and the Otamegane?" Chihiro asked, trying to change the subject,

"Keima just grabbed Elsie and left. He seemed… I don't know, sad." Ayumi answered as she narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Chihiro, is there something you'd like to talk about?" By now, Chihiro was hyperventilating as she tried to figure out what was happening to her before shaking her head,

"I'm sorry but… I need to get home." She said as she quickly packed up her stuff and started running home. As she made her way home, she started thinking about these songs that keep playing in her head, 'What is happening? Where are these songs coming from anyway? It's driving me nuts!' Chihiro thought. The new song she just sang just kept playing in her head over and over as she tried to figure out what caused these songs to play. The first song she heard was from people around the school, so she automatically assumed that the song came from them. It was obvious in hindsight but still, it was strange why seemingly random people singing the same song. Then there was the one she sang to Keima. She never seemed to get anymore A+ in English after… that so she was surprised she could sing in proper English. Then she started thinking about it.

Maybe the song came from Keima?

"Ugh, not a chance." She muttered as she got to the front door of her home. She tiredly greeted her mother and went to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was tired and just wanted some sleep, but her mind just drifted off to why she was hearing these stupid songs everywhere.

Maybe if she slept it off, they would go away.

(Next Day!)

They did not go away. Actually, they came back in full force in the middle of the night. With her parents' favourite song playing in her head while they did… things she didn't wanna think about. So it was another near sleepless night for her as she dragged herself to school, "I guess I'm stuck with whatever this stupid thing is." Chihiro muttered angrily as she tried to ignore the song blasting in her head right now, "It's okay. It's okay. You can deal with this Chihiro. You are stronger than this."

"Chihiro?" Chihiro jumped and turned around to see Ayumi behind her, "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Um, just getting over… you know." Chihiro replied. Ayumi gave her a look of sympathy and slight confusion,

"Wait, I thought you were-"

"Oh no! We better get to class or we'll be late." Chihiro quickly said as she checked her phone before running to class. This was, of course, a lie. Another song was playing in her head now so she just wanted to avoid as many people as possible and just get through the school day. She just wanted to understand what was happening.

(Some time later…)

The songs had stopped playing as soon as the first class started. She was just focusing on the lesson. She tried to shut out the other students and even the teacher out of her mind and just focused on what was on the board, and it was working for the most part, but it was very hard. She considered herself as a very sociable person, so being anti-social (or to Chihiro, a second Otamegane) was a challenge for her. Avoiding anyone and everyone. Keeping quiet. Ignoring the world around her.

It sucked.

"How does he do it?" Chihiro muttered as she packed up her stuff, deciding that it was best if she skipped practice today, "Maybe I should buy one of those things…"

"Those things aren't beautiful, you know." For the second time today, Chihiro jumped and turned around… only to see nothing. She then looked down and a girl holding a doll. Next thing Chihiro knew, another song was playing in her head. She groaned. Getting the world to ignore you was hard. Maybe that's how Keima felt when…

'Stop thinking about him…' She thought as she clenched her fists before slamming her locker close, "Just ignore her and you-"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Tsukiyo Kujyō asked,

"Because I FEEL LIKE IT!" Chihiro snapped. She cursed herself for getting angry again she saw tears come to the smaller student's eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just getting over a bad break up is all. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay." Tsukiyo said, to both Chihiro and Vulcan, who almost broke out the scissors, "I know what it is to see something beautiful turn… not beautiful. You are not beautiful yourself."

"Thanks…" Chihiro said sarcastically before she sighed as she tried to straighten her hair, "Why are you even talking to me?" She distinctly remembered seeing wings on her back during the 2-B Pencil's performance along with Kanon, her bandmates except Miyako and a girl she didn't recognize, but she wrote it off as being completely tired and was hallucinating at that point. Being up for more than 36 hours could do that to someone… maybe, "Do I even know you?"

"Keima is in your class, isn't he?" Now the song was playing louder. She needed to get away from her before it got worse,

"So what? He's in my class but I don't really know him."

"Has he hurt you before?" The song was playing even louder now and it was at the point where Chihiro was getting a slight headache,

"So what if he did? He has hurt other people, other girls before. It's not your business. I'm over it. I don't need your help." Chihiro grumbled, "I need to go home. Can you please-"

"You still love him don't you?"

"Hey, would you like to hear a song?" Chihiro suddenly asked. She wanted to murder the little girl for even mentioning him but decided it was best of she just relaxed by singing. Tsukiyo was surprised by the request but nodded hesitantly. Chihiro closed her eyes as the lyrics started flowing out her head and out her mouth.

 **Chihiro:** This… is my fate, I accept… all the pain

And overcome… suffering

I… share your fate, will never… let you down

Do my best… at everything!

You are the light for me

I'll be the light for you

So… just stay by your side

All the things will go your way…

And go my way

That's just like a dream in the night…

Here comes Luna!

Always shining brightly

There's one definite truth, noble beauty

For the real love!

Moving forward slightly

I carry out all my wishes

True justice, that's what I

Believe!

As she sang, Chihiro felt her heart… hurt. She didn't know why but it hurt, but she also felt like she was seeing something wrong, and that she needed to fix it. Like a hero or (in this case) heroine, fighting for what they think is right, and to get what truly belongs to them. But most of all, it was the felt love from the song, just like the feeling she felt when she sang Koi no Shirushi. Why did every time she sang, her heart either hurt or beat faster? It was funny, she now had a special trait about her, and she hated it. What did she do to deserve this?

While Chihiro was lost in her mind, Tsukiyo was frozen and lost in hers. From the song, it seemed like Chihiro knew her feelings towards Keima and her position in it. And true justice was a trait of Vulcan. Did she know? Does she know about the Goddesses? Vulcan was panicking a little but tried to keep calm. There had to be a logical explanation.

"Do you know?" Tsukiyo whispered out,

"What?" Chihiro asked, not quite catching it,

"Do you know about… the Goddesses?" Tsukiyo questioned hesitantly. Chihiro looked confused,

"Um… why are you asking me this? What about the Goddesses? What are you talking about? I'm not in your class you know, ask someone else." Chihiro replied harshly as she picked herself up, "Just… I'm dealing with something I don't understand right now… so, please leave me alone." And with that, she started making her way out of the school, "What is she talking about?" She let out a short laugh, "Goddesses! I don't know anything about-" She stopped herself.

'Goddesses?' She thought, 'Wait, that purple haired chick said that Ayumi had some Goddess in her when I told Ayumi about the jerk's tricks, and that it was important or something on that night. Wait, did Keima… did he make a freaking Goddess fall in love with him!?'

Then it clicked.

The song "God"… it was about something, right? It was… It was about him! He called himself the God of Conquest or the Conquering God, right? It made sense. Then there was something about a… a mission. It was Keima's… mission to make how many girls fall in love with him? And the lyrics saying that his mission is gonna be a tough one. Knowing it wasn't a game anymore. Swearing that he'll never fail again. Because he didn't want to regret anymore.

It all made sense now. He had a mission involving Goddesses, which was caused because maybe he did something he regretted or even let happen he could've prevented. He wasn't going to fail because something bad might happen.

Maybe… it was the reason why he broke her heart.

"The Secrets of the Goddess, God Only Knows…" Chihiro sang a little. She needed answers. Now.

And she knew just the people to ask and what to do to. But right now, all she knew was that Gods were among them… she had the power to make them talk. Hopefully.

(Next Day!)

Kanon's schedule finally allowed her to attend school for today, which was actually very convenient for Chihiro. She had written down a list of people she knew had these Goddesses in them. That hallucination at the Mai High Festival turned out to be very useful in narrowing down who to interrogate. She crossed off doll girl off the list. Now all that was left was Kanon (which she planned to cross off very soon), that girl with the pink ribbons, the librarian, Yui and finally Ayumi. If possible, Keima, though not very likely. It was her verses the Goddesses now, and they could do anything to her, so she was going play it safe and make sure she lives to tell the tale of how her new super power… actually, she was still a little iffy on what her powers do. All she knows is that she can hear songs when she focuses on someone and that she could feel what the songs were meant to convey. She still wondered how she got them but it didn't matter now. She was going to make the most of her useless, well, use _ful_ super power.

Maybe she could get one of them to get rid of it once her personal crusade was over. Keima now wasn't the only one executing a mission now.

Speaking of Keima, she noted that lately the gamer had been glancing at her. She couldn't blame him. She must've brought something up that wasn't pleasant when she was singing that song. She was sorry, but she felt glad knowing she could still push his buttons.

"Crap." Chihiro swore quietly as she consciously focused on Keima, causing another song to play in her head. It was different now, no longer "God" but something different. She groaned as she listened to the song. At least she had a personal MP3 Player at least. She took out a piece of paper and started writing down the lyrics. It at least gave her something to focus on until she interrogated Kanon. She even sung it quietly to relieve some boredom.

 **Chihiro:** I don't wanna let the chance slip away

Why is my freedom taken away?

Reason is against emotion

I've gotta deal with extreme frustration…

( _Instrumental Break_!)

All my efforts will never be in vain

Endless desire, like a haunting refrain!

Such a pain, the ideal versus the real

There is a way

To change the world

Just follow me!

So what if I sing off-key, who cares?

Not good at drawing, no big deal

Let me go for my one true belief!

Overcome my/yourself

"A Whole New World God Only Knows!"

I'll always be on your side

I know you're hurting inside

To be a knight to be a light for you

We'll be shining bright!

No more fears

No more tears

Everything will work out!

That's "God Only Knows!"

Don't get me wrong

This is not real love but

I'll do anything for you!

Whatever happens in my life, turn the page and come of age

Remember, no one can judge me

Every end leads to a new beginning of the next stage

Try to make my life complete, trust myself

Be strong and do my best!

Don't look back, carry on!

( _Instrumental Break!_ )

The ideal/real, find a way out.

"A Whole New World God Only Knows"

Here's the thing I've realized

Deep sadness you can't disguise

Keep the goal in sight

So turn the tide for you

We can get over

One more try, one more time

Everything has a reason

That's "God Only Knows!"

Don't let me down

This is not real love but

I'll never leave you alone!

Whatever happens in your life, look for the silver lining

You know, some things are meant to be

Even if you feel things are too much to bear, the sun's shining

Try to find the answer to all our dreams

Believe and do your best

Not too late, start over!

Be yourself... Be happy... It's your life...

"God Only Knows!"

Find your love... Find your way... For your life...

"That was amazing, Chihiro!" Chihiro was now getting sick and tired of getting freaked out by people as she jumped in her seat and saw Kanon leaning in and looking at the lyrics. She was so distracted by the song, class had ended when she snapped out of it, "Though, this doesn't really fit with your style." Now that she looked at the lyrics, it sounded so much like Keima… but strangely about herself. But as she studied the lyrics, she felt like she was starting to understand Keima more and how he worked. She already knew that Keima didn't love the girls, but didn't know he would do anything to help them. Kinda explained a lot really. She couldn't help but giggle, realizing no matter how hard Keima tried to go back into his world, "The Real" dragged him back in. Maybe one day he'll realize the he can't substitute reality,

"T-Th-Thank you." Chihiro said with a blush. Having an Idol praise a song she wrote was pretty cool, even though she technically didn't write the song. She then got an evil smile as she heard a new song playing in her head, a grin Kanon knew was trouble, "Hey, I can play it for you if you want to. You can even have it. I don't think the 2-B Pencils can play it since I imagined it with different instruments."

"Oh, you don't have to give it to me. I'm sure it'll sound great with the 2-B Pencils." Kanon said, trying to get out of the situation she just got herself into, "Really, I don't wanna steal your song."

"Just meet me at the roof. I'm sure we'll come to an agreement." Chihiro said with a sweet smile before standing up and walking away, hiding the smile of an evil genius. Kanon couldn't just let the average girl go and wait for nothing so she sighed and followed her,

' _I don't like this_.' Apollo said, ' _You should be careful_.'

'I know.' Kanon thought as she and Chihiro made it to the roof,

'Let's see if this works.' Chihiro thought as she cleared her throat and started singing the song in her head.

 **Chihiro:** I know that no one was to blame…

Don't worry, it was not your fault…

Remember that you're in my thoughts…

I hope you feel the same

You're the one who can save me…

Every time I think of you

Feel like being with you

I'll be alright, cry no more

I smile for you, I sing for you!

Every time you think of me

Please, remember my song

I wait for you

And give me…

All your love…!

"I know." Chihiro whispered as Kanon just stood there, frozen. She didn't know how to respond, and Apollo was the same. She sighed as thought about the song. She felt while singing at peace, comforting, and somewhat guilty. But the feeling of love was still strong, "About… everything… I guess."

"H-How did you-"

"I figured it out." Chihiro interrupted the Idol, "Now… tell me what Keima regrets."

"I thought you knew." Kanon was now just trying to stall as she tried to think of a way out of this, "You do know about everything."

"Well, I know you have a Goddess and I know everyone else who does. Information is a very powerful thing after all." Chihiro said with a smirk. Of course, she was very afraid to use the information, mostly because Ayumi was involved too, and she was very afraid if she took the wrong steps she would end up being hunted down by the Goddesses, but right now she was on a roll! Who knew manipulation felt so good?

She was probably going to hell after this.

"Al-Alright… Alright, I'll tell you." Kanon sighed in defeat. Apollo wasn't talking, probably due to the shock, "I… remembered…"

"Remembered what?" Chihiro asked,

"The first time I fell in love." Kanon answered. She went into detail about her first conquest and how she discover Apollo but hesitated when she went on to the day of the attempt, but forced it out anyway. Chihiro couldn't believe Kanon had almost died, and hugged her as soon as she could. She was sorry that she let her relive the memory,

"So… that's what Keima regretted. He… failed to save you from the assassin guy."

"It isn't his fault! He didn't fail anything!" Kanon snapped, "He didn't know then! He couldn't do anything to stop it! He… he… if he didn't awaken Apollo's sisters, I wouldn't be here. It isn't his fault. _It's mine_." Apollo finished softly. Chihiro only looked at the Idol before stepping back,

"I'm sorry, and don't worry about the Goddess thing. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Kanon said with a sigh. She needed that,

"Hey, quick question." Chihiro said as she rubbed the back of her head, "Do you know who the girl with pink ribbons is?"

(After School)

Chihiro, with the location of Tenri Ayukawa in hand from Kanon, she headed over to Café Grandpa. She deserved a nice reward and her next Goddess lived right next to the place. It was also the home of the Katsuragi siblings. She called off band practice for a couple of days since they deserved the break after the Mai High Festival and the fact she was focused on the Goddesses, and she hasn't seen the little devil in days so she decided it was worth the visit. She entered the café. She saw that there wasn't really anyone there apart from Elsie and the purpled hair girl from that night, "Hi Ellie!"

"Chihiro-san! Hi!" Elsie greeted happily as she ran up and hugged the girl, "I haven't see you all day and yesterday! What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Oh nothing, it's just some personal stuff." Chihiro answered, "And I heard your brother's coffee is really good."

"Do you want Kami-nii-sama to come down here and make you some?" Elsie offered. She wondered how Keima got Elsie to idolize him and she did want Keima's coffee, but knew if he knew she was here, he would probably screw with her plans or something. But then again, it would hurt to at least try it,

"Yeah, sure." Chihiro said as she took a seat. Elsie went to get Mari Katsuragi to get Keima out of his room to make the coffee. As Chihiro waited, she was joined by the purpled haired girl,

"So… how has it been?" Haqua asked, trying to make some light conversation,

"Fine…" Chihiro replied. In her head, Koi no Shirushi was playing, except in this girl's voice now. The song seemed to follow her everywhere. She still didn't understand the meaning to what the song meant, but it was definitely connected to love in some way. Hell, this entire thing seemed to be based around love. This was taking the phrase 'Love Makes the World Go Round' to a whole new level. "…So, how have you been since…"

"I've been fine. Shoulder's a little sore though." Haqua replied as she rubbed her shoulder a little,

"What happened?"

"Nothing you should worry about. I'm fine, don't worry." There was an awkward silence as they waited. Keima came in gave Chihiro a cup, but not before looking at her suspiciously, and when he saw Haqua, she gave him a look. He sighed and quickly went and got another and gave it to her. When he left to make the coffee, Haqua spoke up,

"Why are you here? I know it's not about the coffee." This was a shock to Chihiro, and she knew she had to think fast.

Or play dumb.

"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Chihiro said before yawning. Admittingly, she didn't get a lot of sleep last night like the previous nights but at least it was more than an hour, "What are you talking about?"

"We've been watching you. We know that you know. Now, tell me, why are you here?" Maybe lying was a lot harder than she thought,

"Fine." Chihiro sighed in defeat, "I…" Then she flashed back to that night. Where Keima saw Ayumi's… everything. And using panties as leverage was extremely dirty, but effective.

So, she decided to go with the same tactic.

"I WANT KEIMA-KUN TO SMELL MY UNDERWEAR!" She yelled out. There was a long length of silence, apart from the noticeable sound of a kettle dropping. Chihiro was blushing up a storm right now, not believing she just said that out loud, but Haqua was definitely worse. She didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or anger… or both, but it was high time she left and talked to her next target. Coming here was definitely a big mistake, "Well! I'll be going." Chihiro said as she stood up, pulled out her wallet and placed some money on the table, "Keep the change." She added before leaving to head to Tenri's house. As Chihiro left, she heard a yell coming from Café Grandpa and felt ashamed for what she had said, but also managed to stop at least the purple haired chick from following her,

" **WHY ARE ALL HUMANS PERVERTS**!?"

"Please no rumours, please no rumours…" Chihiro chanted before knocking on the door to the Ayukawa household. The door opened after a moment and Chihiro smiled when she saw it was who she wanted,

"U-U-Um, d-do I know you?" Tenri asked with a slight blush. Chihiro guessed it she heard her yell. She managed to push her blush down and keep her composure,

"No… but I have something important to tell you." Chihiro told the girl. It wasn't an entire lie. It was important, she just needed to sing,

"I'm sorry, but-"

"It's from Keima."

(DORO DORO DORO DORO)

"What is it? What does Keima-kun want?" Tenri asked. Chihiro sighed happily as she heard the song change from Koi no Shirushi to something she wanted. She made sure Keima was still in shock from her outburst (meaning still in the kitchen) before she cleared her throat and started letting the lyrics flow.

 **Chihiro:** Whenever, wherever you need me

I'll come right away and help you

Never be afraid…

I should just achieve my aim!

Whenever, wherever you need love

You should show true emotion

Your sweet breath is…

Just like a gentle breeze!

You need someone to take your hand…

Open your eyes and heart…

Take your time

And tell me what is on your mind…!

Natural laws!

Natural laws!

Everything grows!

Want you to keep a pure mind

Love will make you much stronger!

Natural laws!

Natural laws!

The river flows!

Want you to stay innocent

And love will make you feel brighter!

Natural laws!

Natural laws!

Want you to find your love

Life will bring you a lot of happiness…!

"So, who are you and what's your connection to Keima? I know you have a Goddess." Chihiro asked. Throughout the song she felt determined to help, to do anything for a friend. But at the same time, sad, but happy. Plus, her heart was racing throughout the whole thing so she deduced that the feeling of love hasn't died down, only becoming stronger. She was expecting Tenri to freeze up. What she didn't expect, however, was her Goddess taking over,

" _You have. Ten seconds. To explain. Or else._ " Diana said slowly as wings and a halo appeared,

"Wh-What?" Chihiro said nervously. She may not be alive in the next ten seconds,

" _Explain. Or else_." Diana said, flashing her red eyes at the average girl. So, she was more than likely dead already. But she could always-

Well, she could-

If all else fails-

She was doomed.

"E-E-E-E-Ex-Ex-Explain w-wh-w-wh-what?" Chihiro asked nervously as she slowly started making her way towards the door, only to be block,

" _Explain_ …" At this point, Chihiro was already praying and confessing her sins, while also listing off everything she wanted to do before she kicked the bucket, " _Why… would you want Keima to smell your underwear_."

Chihiro now wanted the Goddess to kill her.

" _Like, is it really that enjoyable for a man to sniff a woman's panties_?" The innocent Diana asked while Chihiro proceeded to blush more and more as Diana continued, " _Why are humans so interesting and disgusting at the same time? I thought at first it was only holding hands and kissing but is the exchange of underwear really this next level Tenri_ _has read about? Is this really what continues the human race after billions of years? Humans are so confusing._ "

"Are you not going to ask me why I know you?" Chihiro asked, desperately trying to steer the conversation towards something not about her outburst, especially when she heard a song coming from Diana's/Tenri's head which was basically the verbal form of embarrassment,

" _No. No normal human can find a Goddess without help and I am sure that you are no normal human_."

"A normal human managed to find and awaken all your sisters, and **I'm** a normal human too." Chihiro pointed out, though with her power she somewhat doubted that,

" _That man is no normal human_." Diana retorted before blushing, " _He's… special_."

"Really?" Chihiro said with a smirk, "Actually you're right, he isn't a normal human, he's the 'God of Conquests' and he conquered _you_ , a Goddess. You say that no normal human can conquer a Goddess, right? Well, I guess this otaku loser who spends more time in his world than the world he lives in and is barely a decent human being is very special in your heart, am I right?"

"Don't insult him!" Tenri snapped as best as she could, "Don't you dare insult my friend! Even if he won't truly love me back, I won't let you hurt him even when he's not here!" Chihiro was actually surprised by Tenri's outburst. She was actually expecting that from the Goddess, not this shy girl from her first impressions of her,

"I-I'm sorry. I was joking! I didn't mean it!"

"No, you weren't!" She was now feeling the full wrath of a childhood friend, and she was not going to get beat up today,

"I just want to know more about Keima!" Chihiro shouted out before screaming and covering her face, before feeling nothing, "What?" She stopped covering her face before looking at Tenri, who had calmed down,

"What do you want to know about Keima-kun?" Chihiro smiled at that.

(Next Day!)

By the time she was finished with Tenri, it was near her curfew so she was pretty tired. But it was worth it. She was starting to understand the complexities and inner workings of the Otamegane more and more with each Goddess and she had to thank her very weird super power for it. She once again didn't get the adequate amount of sleep she usually got even though she got home on time and slept almost automatically, but it was for a reason. She had set her alarm so she could wake up and head to school much earlier than she would normally. If she was right, the librarian should be in the library by the time she arrived. As she walked to Mai High, she was working on a plan of attack. How could she surprise her?

Breaking into the library? No, that would probably get her suspended if she broke a window or make her pay for it.

Maybe the classic of getting her alone? Boring, but practical. But then again, she had heard she was a very shy person and sometimes wouldn't show up.

She thought of other ways to try and surprise the girl and catch her off guard. By the time she arrived, she had already made up her mind and had a game plan. All she needed to do was wait.

(A few minutes later)

Inside the library. On top of a bookcase. With a guitar and amp.

That's what Shiori saw when she arrived at the library today. She had no idea how this girl got into the library without a key or the password, but here she was. Inside the library. On top of a bookcase. With a guitar and an amp for no explicable reason.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What a-ar-a-a-ar-are yo-y-yo-you d-d-d-doing he-h-he-h-he-here?" Shiori stuttered out, "H-How d-di-d-did you ge-g-get i-in?"

"Sorry, but this is really important so I asked Keima to get me in." Chihiro answered,

'What?' Shiori thought, 'How did he get her in? He doesn't have access to the library! Then again he also got into the library back then…' Shiori then got lost in her head, thinking about the boy she loves. Chihiro smirked as the song she initially heard from the girl changed and started playing in her head. She turned on her amp, tuned her guitar a little and was ready to break Shiori's trance.

 **Chihiro:** You prefer sitting and spending your time

In a quiet room…

And your favourite things are

Reading several books and daydreaming…

I trust the wisdom of my soul

And keep the faith of my heart…!

Even if I stumble

I'll stand up and walk again

Move… forward…!

Take… a chance…!

Here we go…

Your positive… thoughts and words…

Will bring you luck…!

Do hesitate… to say… and express… your love!

Let your heart… be free now…

You can change… yourself!

'Wh-What is she singing about!?' Shiori thought, 'Wait, is she… singing about me? I don't even know her and she knows so much about me! Is she a stalker? And she mention wisdom too, meaning she probably knows about Minerva too! How did she find out!?' While Shiori was freaking out, Chihiro was thinking about the song. She mostly felt love from it, but also felt unafraid as she sang. Which was good, considering she broke a window to get in the library before she did. Now it was interrogation time,

"I know about the Goddesses. So…" Actually, she really didn't think this through. She thought out everything… except what question she was going to ask the Goddess Host. She started thinking before Shiori snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Do you… want to know more about the Goddesses?" The librarian asked. While it was interesting, she wanted something else actually,

"Why do you love Keima?"

(After School)

It was certainly a lengthy explanation. Shiori had gone into painful detail about how she felt about the boy, how she saved her from herself and then how she fell in love with him again. After that, she started talking about everything she loved about him, which made Chihiro feel guilty because she knew Keima would love her back. Anyway, after apologizing for the broken window and helping Shiori with cleaning and organizing to make up for it, the day went by pretty quickly. She started liking the background music and started focusing less on the lesson and more on other people. If this power was permanent, she would have an infinite amount of songs she could "write" and perform with the 2-B Pencils if they stay together after high school. They could be famous, but right now Chihiro wanted her head on Earth and focused on the next two Goddesses, Ayumi and Yui. She hasn't talked to them since Monday after she ran off and she was somewhat worried they might be angry at her. She hasn't even seen Ayumi outside of class at all! After taking care of Yui, maybe she should hang out with Ayumi for a while before she reveals. So, here she was, after class. The 2-B Pencil's break was over and it was time to get back to- "Chihiro!"

"Huh? What? Oh crap!" Chihiro exclaimed before Ayumi crashed into her,

"Where have you been!? I haven't talked to you in, like, forever! What have you been doing!? Are you avoiding me?" Ayumi asked before Chihiro pushed her off,

"I'm not avoiding you, I just don't have time to myself. Errands and junk like that." Chihiro lied as she stood up, "Sorry." Ayumi didn't look convinced though,

"But Elsie said you went to her family's café last night and came for the coffee. She said you were taking care of 'personal stuff'." Ayumi said, "Chihiro, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything." She then gasped, "D-Did you get yourself a boyfriend already!?"

"NO!" Chihiro called out, "NO NO NO! I was just heading… somewhere to pick… something up." She realized how bad her lie was halfway through and Ayumi was getting increasingly more suspicious. If she doesn't get out of this soon, she may as well say good-bye to her goal, "We're gonna be late for practice. Come on, we can talk more after. How do you feel about sleeping over at my house tomorrow?"

"…Okay." Ayumi said after a bit of thinking,

'Perfect.' Chihiro thought as they entered the club room. As soon as everyone was in the room, they started practicing and trying to perform "God" with the instruments they had, but to Chihiro didn't sound as good. She was actually getting a little bored so she started focusing on her band mates to see if they had a good song playing. Miyako's wasn't actually interesting, Elsie's was about fire engines, Ayumi's was still Koi no Shirushi and Yui's…

Yui's was perfect.

"Hey, I wrote a new song earlier today and I wanna play it." Chihiro spoke up,

"Hm, what is it?" Miyako asked, "Do you have the lyrics written down?"

"Actually, I only need a guitar and drums. Yui, are you up for it?" Chihiro asked the cross-dresser. She nodded with a smile as twirled her sticks. Chihiro managed to tell her what the beat of the song was before she tuned her guitar a little, taking a deep breath and let the words flow.

 **Chihiro:** My brave heart is powerful weapon

To beat the evil and fight for the right!

Like a beautiful woman dressed as a man

You're defending yourself against all your fears…

You look comfortable disguising yourself

Must be satisfied with becoming somebody else!

My brave heart is powerful weapon

To beat the evil and fight for the right!

Like a beautiful woman dressed as a man

You're defending yourself against all enemies…

Gotta fight to win

Now…

"Sorry for it being so short but it's something at least." Chirhiro said. Throughout the song, she felt determined, strong, brave, and over all head-over-heels in love. She tried to shake off the feelings but only one remained. Love. She guessed the feelings of the songs were starting to affect her since she has been using it a lot ever since she got this power, and almost constantly, all these songs seem to focus on love or happiness of another. And her heart was starting hurt the more she thought about it. She needed to get this Goddess thing behind her soon so she could deal with it. One thing at a time.

She needed to focus on-

"Chihiro, meet me to the roof." Yui said as she stood up and walked out without another word,

"Huh? Is she mad about the song?" Miyako asked, "I wonder why."

"Well, I better follow." Chihiro sighed, "Don't leave without me." She said with a grin as she walked out the door. Her expression quickly turned to fear. She knew Yui was extremely aggressive, and if her Goddess was just as aggressive as the Host…

She prayed it wasn't the case.

(1 minute later)

Why did she always open her big mouth at the worst moments?

Especially when there's a rapier pointed at her face. Where Yui got it from, or in this case Mars, but she didn't really care right now as now she was running away from the very angry Goddess, " _YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL HIM FROM YUI!_ " Mars yelled out,

'How the hell did she come to that conclusion!?' Chihiro thought as she kept running. But the Goddess of War was going to catch up to her soon, she was not Ayumi. And from the extremely graphic and violent song coming from Mars, it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

" _DON'T YOU LIE!_ "

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Chihiro cried out. Maybe if she made it back to the club room she could-

She tripped and fell before she could finish the thought. By the time she tripped, she was tired and couldn't run anymore, so she just started crawling on the ground and away from Mars. She slowly, menacingly approached the average girl with the purest intentions in her eyes. To slay the beast that was about to steal her beloved from her hands… even though he wasn't in her hands to begin with. Chihiro closed her eyes hoped that it didn't hurt too much.

"Mars, stand down." Chihiro's eyes snapped opened as soon as she heard a very familiar voice. She looked up and saw Keima standing in front of her with no fear. He was still playing games on his PFP while looking at the Goddess with his usual cold stare. He didn't even flinch when Mars pointed the rapier at his heart,

" _Darling, this is between me and this beast_." Mars said, " _Stand aside_."

"No, it's between Chihiro and Yui, now let them talk." Keima retorted. They glared at each other, neither backing down. She dared not to focus on one of them in fear of what song she might hear if she did. Finally, Mars relented,

" _Fine_." Mars said before letting Yui take over, "I-I'm sorry Chihiro… I just thought… Mars convinced me that you-"

"It's alright Yui. You didn't mean it." Chihiro said, "Wait for me at the roof, okay. I need to talk to _darling_ first." You nodded before making her way to the roof. Chihiro sighed before looking down, not wanting to look at Keima, "So… I'm guessing you know…"

"Yes." Keima answered sharply, "Chihiro… why are you doing this? Why are you talking to the Goddesses?" Chihiro was about to lie, but made the mistake of looking at his eyes. His cold, calculating, admittingly pretty eyes.

She could lie to his face. He would find out anyway.

"I just… want to understand." She answered softly,

"What do you want to understand?"

"You! You Keima!" Chihiro snapped as she glared, "No one ever seems to understand you, the way you work, the way you think, what you do! First minute you're the nicest guy I've ever met, next minute you're the biggest jerk on the planet! You keep lying to the point where no one even knows who you are on the inside! And no one seems to care!" She then grabbed Keima's collar and pulled him close to her face, "Well, I do. I want to understand the real Keima. Not the one in front of me right now." There was a moment of silence, Keima's cool demeanor never faultering under Chihiro's angry face, before he decided to break the silence,

"…It's about-"

"YES! Fine! It's about that stupid night!" Chihiro yelled out as she pushed him away, tears now running down her face, "That stupid night! I've been racking my brain since then, trying to figure out why, and all I can get out of it is you hating my very being! But now I know it's not." She took some deep breaths, but the tears just kept coming, "…Just …Just let me understand your world…" Keima knew he needed to do something, or else Chihiro might be in danger. Vintage, while stopped, was still out there. He knew. And knowing who the Goddesses are was very valuable information, and he knew the power of information could be stronger than Gods themselves, so he decided to be forward and just get to the point,

"There's no point in understanding my world. Just leave it alone. My world has already been destroyed enough, I won't let you destroy it even more." Keima said before he started walking away. Chihiro expected an answer similar to that, but it still made her heart ache nevertheless. But she did have one question,

"Wait, you're not gonna… prevent me from talking to the Goddesses? You're just gonna let me go?"

"They don't understand. The only person to understand my world is me, no one else. Besides, you were just going to do it anyway." Well, he was right about that but now she was going to prove him wrong.

She was going to understand his world, no matter what.

(Next Day! After School!)

Chihiro sighed as she waited for Ayumi to show up. The school day went by in a flash as Chihiro focused on figuring out what to do with Ayumi. This was the final Goddess Host she wanted to talk to before she did anything else. What she would do, she didn't know the slightest, but she knew that somehow the pieces of the puzzle would fit together and maybe Keima's world would be revealed to her… somehow. Speaking of Keima, she had focused a little on him while he playing some video game called New Leaf on the rooftop and the song she heard...

She really didn't want to think about it.

She thought it was a love song, but Keima was so horrible at singing that she barely understood anything. To make matters worse, she felt only pure happiness from it. No other emotions, just happiness.

Maybe she _didn't_ want to understand Keima's world.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Ayumi arriving. After the greetings, the girls went to Chihiro's room for the rest of the night. It was rather pleasant really, something Chihiro needed. A movie here, some junk food there and it was turning out to be a nice night for Chihiro.

Until it all came crashing down.

"…I know you know about the Goddesses!" Ayumi blurted out, freaking Chihiro out,

"What?! When!? How!?" Chihiro exclaimed. She was now in full panic mode. The song playing in her head was one of panic and worry. She needed to act fast before her efforts go down the drain,

"I followed you when you went to talk to Yui and then Mars chased you and…" Ayumi hesitated to say the next thing, but it needed to be said, "You still like him, don't you?" This annoyed Chihiro. Why do people keep saying that she liked him? What made her the most likely candidate to be Keima's girlfriend? And why wasn't she denying it right now!? "You really do, don't you?"

"I don't like him!" Chihiro yelled out, "I just want to understand him! I want the real Keima! Not the lying jerk you're in love with!"

"Take that back!" Ayumi growled,

"You know it's true! He's a manipulator! A liar! You fell in love with someone who doesn't exist! Someone who will never return your heart!"

"Shut. Up." Ayumi said quietly before glaring at her so-called best friend, "After all, you fell in love with that same lying jerk."

Screw her plan, and screw the stupid song in her head. This was personal now.

"FINE! Maybe I do love him! At least I understand him better than you or the other Goddesses! I understand he lied to me! I understand he needed to lie to me! I just want to know WHY!" Chihiro retorted,

"Keima may be all of those things, but you don't need a reason why he did these things! It's in the past Chihiro, somewhere you can't seem to get past! Anyway, how do you know more than me anyway!? Are you stalking him!?"

"No, I have super powers that let me hear songs from your head!" Chihiro said with an eye roll, "At least I can see through his lies!"

"At least I can move past my heartbreak!"

"AT LEAST I ACTUALLY LOVE HIM!"

"AT LEAST WE'RE MARRIED!"

"IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"YES IT DOES!"

" **I JUST WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I! WANT! MINE!** " They both yelled at each other before realizing what was happening.

They were fighting over a boy. Something they swore they would never do. And it was over someone that didn't care. And they wanted the happiness of their friend but also for themselves.

"Wh-Why?" Chihiro asked as tears started to form, "Just… why?"

"Because it hurts so much." Ayumi answered as she wiped away her own tears, "To see your best friend happy is a good feeling, but to see them with someone you're in love with, to see them reach eternal happiness before you… it hurts so much!" Chihiro felt like it was back to the night she got rejected, except this time she knew both sides were suffering. She and Ayumi wanted the same thing, the same goal, but they knew only one of them could achieve true happiness.

Then, things started to fall into place.

"Um, Chihiro, why can I hear a song I never heard of in my head?" Ayumi asked. Chihiro gasped as she knew what song it was. It had the same lyrics, the same voice, the same feelings.

It was a song about them.

"Ayumi, just let music guide you through." Chihiro said with a smile before grabbing their guitars. She quickly tuned them before letting the music in their heads flow through each other and out their mouths.

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **RUN!

 **Chihiro:** You're on the run

Tell me where you're headed…

There is no rush, take your time

What is happening… to you?

 **Ayumi:** You're so in love

Through near or far, thinking of him…

Imagine your future love

What's gonna happen… to you?

 **Chihiro:** It's fun to watch people!

 **Ayumi:** "Many men, many minds!"

 **Chihiro:** I'm curious about…

 **Ayumi:** So many things…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **More and more!

 **Chihiro:** Don't be so sad if you lost your love…!

 **Ayumi:** I know that you are much braver than… you believe…!

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **And want you to stay… the… way… you are…!

I wish you are always filled with happiness…

There were so many feelings they could feel throughout the song. Sadness, yet happiness. Calm, yet excited. Aggressive, yet passive. But the most significant feelings they could feel was love. So many types of love that they couldn't name them all. A love between friends. A love between some they liked. But most importantly the love of their friendship. They looked each other in the eye and knew what they had to do.

Time to conquer a God.

(Two days later)

The two girls, now having a full understanding of each other and perfectly in synchronization, proceeded to work really hard all weekend on two new songs. No more cheating with their new powers. No fighting. Just the songs. It was lucky they had a muse they could work off of or else they would've been at it for weeks. Chihiro sighed peacefully as she looked at the school. After a week of basically no sleep, it was nice to wake up refreshed and ready to tackle the day with everything she's got.

Speaking of tackle…

(Lunch)

He didn't remember much after being tackled by the track and field star of Mai High, but he distinctly remembered being dragged somewhere by said track and field star while humming a tune he didn't recognize. After that it was occasional bouts of consciousness before he became unconscious again. By the time he woke up, he saw that he was in a large dark room and was sitting on a chair, surprisingly not tied to it. However, Keima was already detecting a lot of death flags and he needed to escape before-

A spotlight came on, revealing his location and revealing who was with him in this room.

"A-Ayumi!? Chihiro!?" Keima exclaimed. Even more death flags were appearing and they were reducing his options by the second. If he doesn't escape, there was going to be a lot of trouble he didn't want to deal with,

"Keima. Stay." Chihiro commanded. She had her guitar with her, and so did Ayumi. Keima groaned before sitting back down on the chair. He could already see the ending, "You need to hear this."

"Yeah, we worked really hard and… I think you'll understand what we're saying." Ayumi added before both of them took a deep breath. This was it. Now or never. They cleared their throats and started singing their hearts out.

 **Chihiro:** The time has… come to make…

An end of… all the missions…

Won't look back… on my way…

It's a thing… of the past now…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **You! shine!

 **Ayumi:** Just like the stars!

So grace, so pure, halo ring…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **Bright! White!

 **Chihiro:** And marvelous wings

At last, I've seen all Goddesses

I am a bit down… and feel empty

So great and how amazing you are

I only did… what I ought to

At last, I've seen all Goddesses…

 **Ayumi:** The time has… come to make

A success to revive you…

But it's not… so special

It's natural… to complete…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **You, shine, just like the stars!

 **Ayumi:** So grace, so pure, halo ring…!

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **Bright, white, and marvelous wings!

 **Chihiro:** At last, I've seen all Goddesses

I am a bit down…

 **Ayumi:** I am a bit down…!

 **Chihiro:** And feel empty

So fine, and how beautiful you are

I only did…

 **Ayumi:** I only did…!

 **Chihiro:** What I ought to

At last, I've seen all the Goddesses…

Before they ended the song, Chihiro walked over to Keima, who was actually surprised. It was like… she understood him, "Chihiro… I thought-" He was cut off when Chihiro hugged him,

"Shut up you jerk." Chihiro said, almost to tears at the fact that she understood Keima now. She, the most normal girl in the world, actually understood the Otamegane. No, what it means to be Keima, "I understand… I finally understand why you did that…"

"Chihiro…" Keima said, letting tears fall down his cheeks, "Chihiro, I'm sorry. I don't really mean...what I said that time... but-"

"I told you to shut up." Chihiro said before kissing him as the music started to swell before dying down. It was quick and, to Ayumi, painless but it felt so right. She pulled back and smiled, "I can't really forgive you for what you said, or what you've done, but I understand. I love you, Keima…"

"Chihiro, I-"

"I keep telling you to shut up!" Chihiro called out before sighing and giggling, "Well, whatever you're doing, take care of it. I don't really want to date right now, but after you do your thing… we could try."

"Chihiro, I should really-" He was interrupted by Chihiro stomping on his foot,

"For the last time, shut up!" Chihiro shouted out before she started running back to Ayumi, a new song starting very soon, "And just let the music flow through you! Go!"

 **Chihiro:** Love is such a sweet illusion…

 **Ayumi:** Let's come together…

 **Chihiro:** Can't seem to stop my imagination…

 **Ayumi:** Goes on forever…

 **Chihiro:** What a ridiculous situation…

 **Ayumi:** Another matter…

 **Chihiro:** But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky temptation!

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **In the world!

 **Chihiro:** That keeps on changing…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **Now I know why!

 **Chihiro:** My heart is aching…

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **Gotta handle it, no more hesitation!

 **Ayumi:** There can be no turning back

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "My mind is as free as the wind

But now I know what I should do is to fall in love!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "I don't need that kind of real things

Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "There must be the meaning of life

Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "Just believe in myself and my dream

Anyone could be a hero and heroine!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "Though it's not so easy to get through

Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Chihiro:** "My mind is as free as the wind

But now I know what I should do is to fall in love!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Ayumi:** Your own happiness, you can find it…

 **Chihiro:** "I don't need that kind of real things

Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Ayumi:** Your infinity, you can feel it…

 **Chihiro:** "There must be the meaning of life

Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Ayumi:** Opportunity, you can take it…

 **Chihiro:** "Just believe in myself and my dream

Anyone could be a hero and heroine!"

 **Chihiro & Ayumi: **God Only Knows!

 **Ayumi:** Toward the future, you can make it…

 **Chihiro:** "Though it's not so easy to get through

Here I am, I'm sure that things will go my way!"

"Chihiro, I-" Keima started, but Chihiro put a finger over his mouth,

"For the millionth time, shut up." She said before kissing him again, which was much longer. Keima, being the only one to realize that the door was opening behind them, quickly pushed her away. But, it was too late.

The other Goddesses saw them.

"Chihiro…" Keima said as he, his future maybe-girlfriend and the traitorous Goddess Host started stepping away from the very angry looking Goddesses, "Run."

Chihiro never did find out where her musical power came from, but she was glad she managed to get it. It allowed her to see the worlds of others, understand what they do and ultimately connect these worlds together to create a never-ending circle of love. The future wasn't written yet and there were so many things, so many variables that could ultimately cause everything she had done for the past eight days to be for naught, but she didn't mind. She was happy right now, and if Keima did dump her in the end… she was fine with that. At least she got to be with her first love. Maybe this is the "Ideal World" Keima talked about, a world without imperfections, but even a perfect world still had their imperfections. And the world she knew of now was her Ideal World.

It was A Whole New World Chihiro Kosaka, Ayumi Takahara & Keima Katsuragi Only Knew, but she was planning to make it known to more.

It was her world after all.

(Rewind!)

'… _Oops_.' Apollo thought in Kanon's head,

'What?' Kanon thought back. She had recently finished talking to Chihiro on the rooftop and was heading back down,

' _Remember that power I wanted to give you?_ '

'Wait, that one you said would increase one's musical talent and provide a billion songs to sing every day? What about that?'

' _Hehehehe… well, you see… it was when you were comforting that girl at the festival…_ '

Save Game… Congratulations! 100% Complete!

Whew! Man, I think this is going to be good. Anyway, that's all for now! See ya whenever!

UknownHero logging off, my friends!


End file.
